Adrenaline and Bravery
by aniylav27
Summary: Adrenaline and bravery is my life, has been for the last few years. Working for the Volturi is not a easy task, it is hard as saying goodbye to my daughter. I know this because I was forced to leaveher. I am just a trained pet of the Volturi to steal things from the thrives. But the people like me are sexy. I would hit that. Better than it sounds promise. REVIEW PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up bright and early, to flee the city of New York City. I hop out of bed and put on my darkest attire, but it is still important for me to blend in. I would not want the Thieves on my trail but knowing my history that's what they probably call me.

Grabbing my bag and making sure that the one of last working venom is in it and safely secured. I put on my sun glasses and make sure my bangs are covering my face. I walk out of the apartment making sure to blend in with a group of people, I make my way to the bus stop to be around as many people as possible. They would not dare phase and make a seen around other people, they would die out sooner than they ever imagined.

I go on the bus to see a man with dark brown hair, pale skin and red eyes looking eagerly trying to get off the bus. He was a vampire, one of the guys looking for me to get the last working venom. As he passes by me, I cover my face as much as possible for he might recognize me.

I take a seat on the bus, ready for the long journey to the air port to get to Italy. As I sit in my seat I think about where my life is at this point. Well, my life is currently me always on the go, trying to escape the finding of vampires and werewolves, the Thieves. But all I need to do is get the venom to the Volturi and I would be the most powerful vampire known to vampire kind. Escape all of this madness and go back to my family, my daughter and protect them.

I feel the stare of someone looking at my back. I tense up at the thought of one of the thieves being so close to me. Slowly turning around , I am relieved to see a little girl with long slightly curled blond hair and blushed cheeks. She is smiling, her two front teeth are gone and I can't help but smile myself. Knowing that she was not a threat I take off my sun glasses to look at her clearly.

"Hi sweety, what are you doing up so early?" I say turning to the mother next to her to smile. But before I could I jump out of my seat, her eyes where a topaz color. She was a vampire but a vegetarian one. She as well gets up whispering into her braclet the has a screen on it with line swiggling as she spoke into it.

"I found her." She says into the device and I know that I have been fooled.

I start running to the front telling them to stop the bus, pushing confused people out of the way as I go. They where just in the wrong place at the wrong time today, but they would not be harmed. The driver looks scared out of his mind but stops the bus anyway.

I jump out of the door and make the run that I have had so many times before, this is what I have been trained for. I look back to see that the vampire was looking for my scent. All she really had to do was run at vampire speed but then they would be exposed to the human world. It may look like they are just wondering, and one of them, but it is totally the opposite.

I stop getting into a big croud of people and I pull the adrenaline shot out of my backpack while trying to look as normal as possible. I quickly jab it in my arm through the fabric, not flinching. I have had to do it so many times before that it was now nothing. Pressing down, pushing more and more in I start to feel it, but it would take a couple more seconds.

I am still walking, only two people seen what I was doing, and they ran off with shit coming out from there pants. What did they think I was going to turn into a total killing mechine.

Then I feel it and I start shaking, I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. I stumble into someone and they roll back. I needed to start running because I see people walking my direction, pointing at me.

I start going at full pace and long strides achieving getting rid of them. The running is not going to work. Jumping in front of a car stopping it, I go around to the driver side opening the door. I grab the man by the collar pulling out my fake FBI card.

"This is official business , so if I where you I would not say anything, and go about your business." I say and he puts his hand up and gets out of the car I quickly jump in and pull onto the road headed to the nearest Rebonding Area.

The Rebounding Area is descized as a Chinese restaurant, but up stairs it is for humans like me who are sent by the Volturi to get the last venoms and jewels to make them worth more. Why they send humans I don't know, but they have there reasons I guess. There I will be given a new wardrobe, a different hair color and contacts, they I'will also give me a shot that will change the scent of my blood and a passport with a different name for me on it. But I had to be quick because it would ware off. This was all pretty confusing to me but it has been apart of my life for three years, getting the last venoms and jewels for the Volturi. And this is my last mission.

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT IS TO YOUR LIKING AND I WILL UPDATE WITHIN A WEEK. CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES. REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER AND I WILL APPRECIATE IT. THANK YOU * SHE BOWS AND SHUTS DOWN HER COMPUTER*


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into what everybody else thought was a Chinese restaurant, but I knew better. This was a Rebounding Area were the humans of the the Volturi get a new look, so cameras or the Thieves would not be able to find us.

Walking past the guard who smiled and nodded. He was human, was tall with broad shoulders with lots of piercings and tattoos. And when I tell you he is hot he is hot and I just had to do a wink of the eye. I looked back to see him looking at my butt, I made a mental note to hit that on the way out.

Entering the elevator, I knew the whole thing. A voice came from the speaker, it was from a male voice asking for our information. That was the thing all of Rebounds where filled with men, because all of the people the Volturi trains are women. It was weird I had to admit, but it was not intimadating, the men may look tough but we could take them down in seconds.

"My name is Bella Swan, born in Pheonix, Arizona, on the date of September 13,1990. Working for the Volturi." I say loud enough for the microphone to pick up what I am saying. The voice says I that I could pick where I needed to go.

I looked around the elevator for the buttons where I could pick, they where always in a different spot. I found them on the wall behind me, they all read different things. They said New look, Money, Lounge, and Pleasure. Pleasure is where you have a little fun with the guy of your desire. I have been in there once or twice.

I pick the first two, and I feel the elevator moving upwards. I think about what look I was going for this time. And I thought maybe bad and sexy, yeah that is what I wanted.

The doors open to reveal two men the age of twenty or so. They were dressed with jeans and V-necks each different colors. One had tears drops on his face, saying that he killed someone lots of piercings and tattoos. The other had a pink hair in a pony tail and black facial piercings. They where both attractive.

I walked out of the elevator to face the two men before me. They smiled and interdose them selves, to me even though the one with pink hair and I have a intimate history. I wink his way and they take the lead and lead me to the station.

"Now strip down to your thongs and bra, more if you want a tattoo." The guy with the pink hair which name was Fred and the others was EJ. They laughed about and I shot them a glare and they shut up.

"I would not mind a tattoo." I say seductively and there eyes lite up like a Christmas tree. Taking off all of my clothing while they picked out a design for me. I had to get it sprayed on so that if I needed to take it off, so the Thrives could not identify me I could.

"Now stay still and this will come out right." Fred says as he walks towards me, I just stand there still as possible. Well that is until I feel his hand traveling up my leg, I turn grabbing him by the collar, and getting so close to his face I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"I picked someone else this time, so if I where you I would do what you are supposed to did and you will go to bed with your balls tonight." By the time I am done he is holding his pants and his face is like a scared baby. I drop him to his feet again and he gets back to work with a shaky hand. And EJ is in the corner getting my clothes trying not to laugh.

When he is done working on me I look in the mirror, he did a good job. It was a black dragon his head at the bottom, the scales where visible on it going up my side visible on my stomach. Going on the sides of my breast and the tale going to the back of my neck and and rapping around to the front.

I turn to him and put my lips directly on his lips, making sure to press m body on him his hand going around my back. I put my leg around his waist as he asks for intrence to my mouth and I give it to him. I pull away first, as I walking over to EJ who is doing my hair and clothing. I hear the guy I left behind whisper under his breath, about me having multiple personality problems.

I sit in the chair, that he told me to sit in and wait until he is done. Out of the corner of my eye I see him set an empty bottle of optimum black hair dye on the side table and I smile. I am getting the exact look I was hoping for.

He dose not dry it when he is done, he just pats it down with a towel. I feel him pulling and brushing my hair to the top of my head but, my bangs fall right above my head. As he dose this I am thinking why the thrives did not find me yet. Did they lose my that easily, and they where supposed to be the smart ones. I say to my self laughing out loud. Fred is all pointing to me confirming his thoughts of me having a multiple personality disorder. I turn and glare at him and he hides behind a clothing rack.

"You are all set." He says and he bends down closer to my head. "Now do I get anything?" He says and I smile to myself. It was nice to know that I had that kind of effect on men.

I stand up, grabbing his hand and walking him to the outfit changing stalls for the girls who where insecure and shut the door behind me. Still in my underwear and bra, I walk closer and closer to him. When I finally get to him I out my hand on his chest bringing my lips up to his. At first it is slow, but he starts to get a little more into it. Which is okay with me, he raps his hands around my back while I tangle mine in his hair. I pull away and yank on my bra, wait until he is done looking and I walk out bare fixing my breast.

Going to were Fred was standing with my clothes he hands them to me. I take it out of his hands. I unclip my bra and take off my underwear, right and front of him may I add. I watch his face as he stands in aw. I take the stretchy but tight black Jean and put them on along with the black skin tight shirt that ends to inches under my breast. I am thankful that they put a short and thick heal, they where easier to run in. And I put my arms through the the jacket that was long going down to nees. I was also grateful that the there was no front to the jacket so it flowed being me when I ran.

"Thanks guys now for the shots, and contacts. " I say putting out my arm. The both of them get ready to put the shots into my arms so I did not have the same sent of blood making it hard for the Thrives to find me. As they stuck the shots through my armsmi barely felt it so used to it. I put my contacts in since it was the easiest. Kissing them both of the cheeks I leave ready to meet up with the gaurd down stairs.


End file.
